brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-
''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' is a fighting game made by In-Verse. Is the sequel of The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle in terms of story progression. The game is for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo Switch and PC. There is also a mobile/portable version like the previous one. The sequel is to be released in mid 2017 in consoles, late the year for the portables and was released in late 2016 in the Arcades first. This is the final Spin-off game of the series. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console. A new addition to the game is done of the way of a Super Aura, that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Combo Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed, also the team mechanic is back, with the trio plus the assist working. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the mecha roster, now only players can pilot one or two more mecha. Graphically, the game is similar to 3D Dragon Ball: XenoVerse, instead of the 2D Sprite approach of the first Ties of Battle game. The roster gets expanded in terms of assists, with more than 20 to choose from. Plot The effects of the previous story have been set in motion, there was effectively, another being controlling the plan that almost ended the World two years ago, and it reveals something else... The fact that there is another timeline. Anthem, a supernatural being that was split in two sides, the darker side wants to destroy everything, while the lighter side wants to preserve the world. Anyone who died once, is revived for whenever reason is happening. The FEAST team, alongside the trio of Arcana Warriors that were sent and some of the other parties, join forces with the Light Anthem against this Supernatural abomination Dark Anthem that will set the world in chaos if they don't stop them. The Story Mode is set in four arcs: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom, Original Set 2, The Finale and Howling Soul. Characters Original Characters * Rhyme: Dark Side of Anthem, is a deity who took the appearance of a young man after doing a pact with him fifty years ago. Is very well mannered yet very evil in any sense of the word. It really despises and hates what it is 'human' now and wants to end the world at any costs for the corruption made. The final Antagonist of the series and the final boss of the Arcade Mode. Uses urban dancing moves. * Allegro: Light Side of Anthem, is a deity who took the appearance of a young woman after doing a pact with her fifty years ago. Is extremely protective of the humans of the world. She is also bitter about some people destroying the universe that what she created, however she changes said vision. Uses artistic dancing moves. * Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden: A mysterious being who looks like a gentleman, member of the same group as Cadenza, Melody and Reed. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. He uses a cane and is a faster combatant. Has white colored eyes. * Leon Mercury: A mysterious and stoic twenty-five year old rock star, his intentions are absolutely mysterious, he has an air of superiority, to the point that even Camilla stands before him for a yet-to-be disclosed reason seen over the story. His style is a fast rushdown, has three levels with different ranges, He's connected and related to the 'late' Ron Sampson. His name is just an Stage Name. * Camilla: Camilla is one of the followers of Anthem, her personality is very cold and ruthless towards almost everyone, even her allies, she uses an axe for fighting and has fast based attacks. She is Cassius' twin sister, taking her name as a Stage Name. * Beltran Camus: He's Rhyme's number two subordinate. He has quite long fingernails due to the fact that he's an altered human. He blames the science for what they have done with his life and now he can't die, but has poison blood inside his body that can be lethal. His personality is insane, albeit his voice is very emotionless, but obsesses over things if he fails. * Rain: Rain is a woman who works as a model in the Entertainment industry, she is also Leon's manager and a well-respected veteran in battle. She actually is pretty respectful to her juniors and her mentors and the person what admires despite what people would see at first glance. She is a charge character which uses guns. * Dr. Rupert Ark/Arc: He's a doctor that has investigated the "Black Blood" experiments since day one, he is serene with his words and is apparently cruel. But is more than fitting in the Antihero category instead. He was Mildred's close friend, he has extravagant hair and dull eyes. He's more than capable to create near perfect clones, as he offered Eliza to "revive" Melissa. He uses his shadow attacks and a Alterghost. Arcade Roster (*) Denotes new Characters # Blake Snider # Sienna Travers # Eliza Sampson # Jonathan Travers # Gavin Albain # Zelda Grayson # Rose Belladonna # Roger Masters # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador # Mildred Albain # Shawn Grayson # Jazz Milford # Lucas White # Lars Jagger # Irma Sierra # Reflect/Alice von Stroheim # Tristan Cruz # Wilhelm Krone # Aurelius Kruger # Reed # Melody # Cadenza # Leon Mercury* # Alto* # Camilla* # Beltran Camus* # Mondo Kitsch # Genesis* # Orion of Eridanus* # Adel Albain # Allegro* # Rhyme* Console Additions # Lloyd Flynn # Ballerina # Joker* # Julius Caesar Travers* # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood* # Anita Sophia Falcon # Rain* # Freed Lenoir # Andromeda of Cassiopeia* # Perseus of Auriga* # Letizia Fen Ling # Mariya Azarova # Grant Decker # Ofelia White # Rock Donovan Snider DLC (All of them unlocked by default in Switch Special Edition) # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia* # Rupert Ark* # Maya Akatsuki* Guest # Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution Saga, Console Edition)* # Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman (Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts, Supreme Edition)* # Lancelot Axel Spencer (Re: Vengeance, Revolution Edition)* Non Playable/Assists # Mark Holley # Shade Prism 1 / Martha Snider # Shade Prism 2 / Francine Travers # Ron Sampson # Brent Lenoir # Deus Ex Machina # Emilia Tremaine # Melissa West # Maxima Firestone # Caprice Santana # Natassja Bane # Jam Winchester # The Arcana Warriors # Claudius # Kai # Divine # Arche # Cornelius Lance Falcon # Sarah Milford # Dynamo # Ballerino Mecha * Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- * Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- * Type-Z Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- * Golem Trident Cross (Jonathan) -Zero- * Alto Striker Weiss (Gavin) -Zero- * The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- * The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- * Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- * Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- * Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- * Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- * Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- * Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- * Tiger's Eye (Lars) -Crystal- * Green Eagle (Irma) -Zero- * Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- * Chariot Beast A (Tristan) -Zero- * Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- * Emperor's Trance R (Aurelius) -Hybrid- * Heavy Metal Bronze Claw (Reed) -Zero- * Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- * Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Hybrid- * Star Saber (Leon) -Zero- * Silver Fang (Alto) -Zero- * Galactic Blue (Camilla) -Hybrid- * Poison Blast (Beltran) -Zero- * The World (Mondo) -Arcana- * Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- * Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- * Malachite (Adel) -Crystal- * Day Fighter (Allegro) -God- * Night Fighter (Rhyme) -God- * Fire Engine (Lloyd) -Crystal- * Heavy Doll (Ballerina) -God- * The Fool (Joker) -Arcana- * White Void (Caesar) -Ancient- * Dark Void (Tusk) -Ancient- * Razor Anita Custom (Anita) -Military- * Vampire Pearl (Rain) -Crystal- * The Smasher (Freed) -Zero- * Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- * The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- * Violet Bird (Letizia) -Crystal- * Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- * Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- * Death Fantasy (Ofelia) -Hybrid- * Sky Rider (Rock) -Zero- * Rhodium Megaton (Vela) -Hybrid- * BlackJack (Maya) -Arcana- * Dark Virus (Arc) -Hybrid- * Angel of Fire (Alexa) -Hybrid-* * Myrmidon (Dwayne) -Military-* * Shadow Bird (Lancelot) -Zero-* (*) Guest Mech Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. New stages # Monster Truck Scene # Back Land (A Capriccio) # New Concert Hall # Eternal Road (Howling Soul version) # Lost Paradise # Gallia Kingdom -Enter- # Hellfire -Volcano- # Altar # Amusement Park # Linoa Board Palace # World Tournament # The Gates of the Otherworld # Deserted City -Nameless- # The Satellite from Farheim # Purgatory -Eden- # Final Bout (Final boss Stage/Unlockable) # Purple Hill # The Age of Harbinger (Unlockable) # Casino Land 2 # Darktown Flashback # Darktown II # Disco Dance in Battlefield (Console Only) # Crystal Time from DRS (Unlockable, Console Only) # Stylish High School from CC (Unlockable, Supreme Only.) # Fear and Loathing in Los Valles from R:V (Unlockable, Revolution Only) # Nintendo Land (Switch Special Edition/Wii U Revolution Only) Old # The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside) # Wrestling Ring # Dancing Stage # Training Stage (Original Training Stage) # The Beach (Day) # The Tiger and Dragon Dojo # Luxendria City # Imperial City Center # Outside of the Central City # New Musica Cathedral # FEAST Hangar # The World (Unlockable) # Paradiso (Unlockable) # Underworld (Unlockable) # Dark Dungeon (only available in Caesar's Arcade Mode, Unlockable) # Car Station (Revolution Only) # Firestone Laboratories (Revolution Only) Super Aura The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura, a powerful form that aside of sideshow, will give the character powerful skills for a certain period of time, more damage taken, lasts longer and is stronger. # Blake Snider: Blue # Sienna Travers: Orange # Eliza Sampson: Indigo # Jonathan Travers: Violet # Gavin Albain: Red # Zelda Grayson: Green # Rose Belladonna: Yellow # Roger Masters: Cerise # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Lavender # Mildred Albain: Crimson # Shawn Grayson: Lime Green # Jazz Milford: Brown # Lucas White: Cyan # Lars Jagger: Flame # Irma Sierra: Viridian # Reflect: Fuchsia # Tristan Cruz: Beige # Wilhelm Krone: Purple # Aurelius Kruger: Gray # Reed: Ebony # Melody: Ivory # Cadenza: Platinum # Leon Mercury: Dark Purple # Alto: Dim Gray # Camilla: Dark Blue # Beltran Camus: Poison Green # Mondo Kitsch: Onyx/Medium Blue (Super Mode) # Genesis: Ghost White/Dark Red (Super Mode) # Orion of Eridanus: Cerulean # Adel Albain: Dark Orange # Allegro: White # Rhyme: Black # Lloyd Flynn: Lust Red # Ballerina: Snow # Joker: Ash Gray/Cyber Yellow (Super Mode) # Julius Caesar Travers: Golden # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Silver # Anita Sophia Falcon: Spanish Blue # Rain: Ruby # Freed Lenoir: Lava # Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Teal # Perseus of Auriga: Vermilion # Letizia Fen Ling: Mint # Mariya Azarova: Catalina Blue # Grant Decker: Bronze # Ofelia White: Pink # Rock Donovan Snider: Jet Black # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Coral Pink # Rupert Ark: Azure # Maya Akatsuki: Magenta/Jungle Green (Super Mode) # Alexa Maxwell: Scarlet # Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman: English Violet # Lancelot Axel Spencer: Blue Pantone Demo Like in the first game, there will be a demo to be released in March 2017. 10 Characters plus a boss: Rhyme (as a boss), Leon, Alexa, Adelard, Cadenza, Genesis, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Mondo. 10 Mecha: Night Fighter, Star Saber, Angel of Fire, Malachite, Golden Tooth, Judgement, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Type-Z Ragnarök, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Golem Trident, The World. 10 Stages: Friends of Holly's Bar - Inside, New Musica Cathedral, Casino Land, Linoa Board Palace, New Concert Hall, Lost Paradise, Purple Hill, Amusement Park - Day, Purgatory -Eden- (Versus/Training Stage only), Final Bout (Versus/Training Stage only). One game control available: Standard Modes Available: Arcade Mode (5 stages only with a boss), Versus Mode (Limit of 6 victories), Training Mode (12 Min. Limit). Try limit in the Wii U and Switch version: Unlimited. (The previous game had 30 tries). Mobile/Portable Version Like the first game, it is confirmed as of April 14 that a sequel of the mobile adaptation is in development, continuing the story that is left of the Z Edition game, with a KOF/Skullgirls-esque system. It includes 46 of the 53 characters, with no Assist ones. The Super Aura and the shield change are the only functions available of the new ones. The Story is basically, the re-awakening of Anthem, the herald of creation and destruction that wants to destroy the world, but it will be stopped by three heroines, however, three bad guys join Anthem's league, Ark, Beltran, and Camilla. Released in May 10, 2017 in the West, Europe and Australia, and October 31, 2017 in Japan. The Sequel is Referred as The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle - ZZ Edition. Teams Albeit working in teams, Endings are Standalone for each character. Hero Team * Sienna Travers with Type-Y Ragnarök * Genesis with Judgement * Cadenza with Golden Teeth Platinum Team * Blake Snider with Type-Z Ragnarök * Lars Jagger with Tiger's Eye * Leon Mercury with Star Saber Black Strings Team * Jonathan Travers with Type-Chaos Ragnarök * Zelda Grayson with The Beryl * Rose Belladonna with The Ruby Boy Band Team * Aurelius Krueger with The Emperor R * Gavin Albain with Alto Striker Cross * Wilhelm Krone with Amadeus Requiem FEAST Team * Eliza Sampson with Type-Cosmos Ragnarök * Roger Masters with Verde Bomb * Ameth with Green Bomber: Do-Re-Mi Musical Trio Team * Reed with Alzard Bronze Claw * Melody with Ring Bell * Alto with Silver Fang Arcana Warriors Team * Mondo Kitsch with The World * Joker with The Fool * Maya Akatsuki with Harbinger -Black Jack- Galia Kingdom Team * Orion with Lapiz Lazuli * Perseus with The Platinum Runner * Andromeda with Palladium Stampede Music Road Team * Freed Lenoir with The Smasher Exodus * Mariya Azarova with Hallbard * Odysseus with Onyx Heart Tower Titan Team * Mildred Albain with Rendez-Vous Alpha * Shawn Grayson with Combat Glass X * Alice von Stroheim with Crimson Velvet Knight Sports Team * Adel Albain with Malachite * Tristan Cruz with Chariot Beast Advanced * Luke White with Vivid Fantasy Veteran Team * Rock D. Snider with Sky Rider * Rain with Vampire Pearl * Anita Falcon with Razor Anita Custom Lady Fighters Team * Irma Sierra with Green Eagle * Ofelia White with Death Fantasy * Jazz Milford with Quartz Bad Guys Team * Rupert Arc with Dark Virus * Beltran Camus with Poison Blast * Camilla with Galactic Blue Bosses * Ballerina (Mid-boss) with Heavy Doll * Allegro (Sub-Boss) with Day Fighter * Rhyme (Fnal Boss) with Night Fighter (Later, powers up) NOTE: Here, Rhyme and Allegro have Different bodies. Fictional Cast List Like the first Ties of Battle game, the second game and the Switch remaster of the first game. The game includes Japanese voice track. * Blake Snider: Johnny Yong Bosch / Jun Fukuyama * Sienna Travers: Carrie Savage / Yūko Gotō * Eliza Sampson: Caitlin Glass / Junko Takeuchi * Jonathan Travers: Grant George / Takahiro Sakurai * Gavin Albain: Kyle Hebert / Nobutoshi Kanna * Zelda Grayson: Erin Fitzgerald / Yū Asakawa * Rose Belladonna: Christine Marie Cabanos / Rie Kugimiya * Roger Masters: Yuri Lowenthal / Takashi Kondō * Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Tara Platt / Yuriko Fuchizaki * Mildred Albain: Kate Higgins / Hitomi Nabatame * Shawn Grayson: Steve Staley / Kazuyuki Okitsu * Jazz Milford: Lauren Landa / Ami Koshimizu * Lucas White: Bryce Papenbrook / Mamoru Miyano * Lars Jagger: Todd Haberkorn / Michael Shitanda * Irma Sierra: Carrie Keranen / Eri Nakao * Reflect: Cindy Robinson / Yuki Matsuoka * Tristan Cruz: Liam O'Brien / Tomokazu Seki * Wilhelm Krone: Keith Silverstein / Toshiyuki Morikawa * Aurelius Kruger: Patrick Seitz / Kōichi Yamadera * Reed: Travis Willingham / Tetsu Inada * Melody: Cristina Valenzuela / Nana Mizuki * Cadenza: Erica Lindbeck / Sachi Kokuryu * Leon Mercury: Kaiji Tang / Ryōtarō Okiayu * Alto: David Vincent / Kōichi Tōchika * Camilla: Valerie Arem / Sayaka Ohara * Beltran Camus: Robbie Daymond / Masami Kikuchi * Mondo Kitsch: Sam Riegel / Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Genesis: Wendee Lee / Yumi Hara * Orion of Eridanus: Orion Acaba / Daisuke Ono * Adel Albain: Matthew Mercer / Tomokazu Sugita * Allegro: Marieve Herington / Megumi Han * Rhyme: Erica Mendez / Mutsumi Tamura * Lloyd Flynn: Crispin Freeman / Jun'ichi Suwabe * Ballerina: Cassandra Lee Morris / Makiko Ōmoto * Joker: Eden Riegel / Fumiko Orikasa * Julius Caesar Travers: Quinton Flynn / Shōtarō Morikubo (Kirk Thornton / Shūichi Ikeda - Older) * Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Julie Ann Taylor / Yukari Tamura (Mayumi Tanaka - Older) * Anita Sophia Falcon: Karen Strassman / Miki Itō * Rain: Michelle Ruff / Hiromi Tsuru * Freed Lenoir: Steve Kramer / Tsuyoshi Koyama * Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Marcella Lentz-Pope / Seiko Yoshida * Perseus of Auriga: Gideon Emery / Katsuyuki Konishi * Letizia Fen Ling: Hunter McKenzie-Austin / Ayano Yamamoto * Mariya Azarova: Ali Hillis / Aki Toyosaki * Grant "Odysseus" Decker: Ben Diskin / Kaito Ishikawa * Ofelia White: Laura Post / Megumi Toyoguchi * Rock Donovan Snider: Steve Blum / Naoya Uchida * Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Shelby Lindley / Nao Tōyama * Rupert Ark: Ray Chase / Daisuke Hirakawa * Maya Akatsuki: Cherami Leigh-Kuhn / Kana Ueda * Alexa Maxwell: Kate Higgins (Archive) / Motoko Kumai * Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman: Ben Diskin (Archive) / Hikaru Midorikawa * Lancelot Axel Spencer: Grant George (Archive) / Masakazu Morita * Mark Holley: J.B. Blanc / Takaya Kuroda * Shade Prism 1 / Martha Snider: Minae Noji / Kikuko Inoue * Shade Prism 2 / Francine Travers: Bridget Hoffman / Kotono Mitsuishi * Ron Sampson: Jamieson Price / Unshō Ishizuka * Brent Lenoir: Tony Oliver / Hidenari Ugaki * Deus Ex Machina: Darin de Paul / Kujira * Emilia Tremaine: Stephanie Sheh / Kanako Kondō * Melissa West: Julie Maddalena / Sumi Shimamoto * Maxima Firestone: Megan Hollingshead / Atsuko Tanaka * Caprice Santana: Tara Jayne / Satomi Satō * Natassja Bane: Marisha Ray / Urara Takano * Jam Winchester: Julianne Alexander / Naomi Shindō * The Arcana Warriors (Archive) * Claudius: Michael McConoohie / Hideyuki Tanaka * Kai: Sarah Blandy / Noriko Hidaka * Divine: Spike Spencer / Kōji Yusa * Arche: Mona Marshall / Akiko Yajima * Cornelius Lance Falcon: Doug Erholtz / Susumu Chiba * Sarah Milford: Misty Lee / Yū Shimamura * Dynamo: Kyle Hebert (Archive) / Ken Narita * Ballerino: Kyle McCarley / Mayumi Tanaka Trivia *Originally the game was known as "2nd Sign". * The Anime Cutscenes are made by Studio 4°C and Studio anima. * Like The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom the Japanese Rating is the Mature CERO D (17+), opposed to the CERO C (15+) that the first Ties of Battle received for Violence. However, Black Strings Carnival: Last Song rating was justified due to violence, blood and themes. * It was almost rated M for Mature in America, but not as of 2017, it is rated to M for a controversy for certain violent-heavy scenes in the game, fitting more into the Canon Games. ** Even some attacks were altered in favor of less Mortal Kombat inspired moves. ** Also, some scenes were cut to avoid PEGI 18 and CERO Z (18+) in Europe and Japan. ** The game is currently a MA15+ in Australia. * This game will have assist characters with different functions. Healing, Joke, stealing energy, etc. * Reflect's moveset is an anagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of Sebastian. * The Arcana Warriors' appearances are based on their Howling Soul attire rather than their Arcana Warriors appearance. But their alternative costumes are their old attires. * The first game had 50 playable characters to choose from, this has 53 characters. Three more than the original. * Alexa's presence was because this year marks Dream Revolution Saga's 5th anniversary, and she's the central protagonist of the original, Challenge to the Ultimate Fight. But also appeared in many games as well. Her moveset was based in Encore with the Last Fire Additions in the Revolution Edition Update. The mech Angel of Fire was (in-story) funded by her brother Dynamo's Phoenix Dynasty and they are in their mentioned Final: New Game attires for the year set in 2017. * Lancelot Axel Spencer's presence aside from being the Re: Vengeance representative, it is because the character represents being part of a In-Verse dark franchise and a musician like part of the motif of the series, it was created a mech based in his Dark form, his style maintains largely unchanged from Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End, save for a few changes and nerfs in his attacks, also in 2018, Revolution's patch Arcade release, marks the fifth anniversary of the franchise. * Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman's presence is because the character fits the series as a whole. As Code Cosmos is a game set in the entertainment industry, but also has technology set with fantasy as well. His moves are adapted from the crossover In-Verse All-Stars Versus the X. * Like in all The FEAST Saga Games, the Japanese dub is only available in the JP Console versions, with Only the Arcana Warriors and guest can talk Japanese in all versions in Arcade, PC and Switch Special Edition. * The Guest characters hail due to a tradition of In-Verse, that each Grand Finale, there is at least a cameo of another character. * Valeria from VSRFX was originally planned to be part of the roster, but since she's in Dream Revolution: Last Fire, in exchange of Alexa being in The Final Act, it was scrapped. * Vanessa from The Adventures of Vanessa series was planned, but instead she was placed into The Arcana Warriors 2 video game, due to the latter game being more "fitting" and has a more colorful theme. However, she appears in a cameo in Last Fire. * Vlad from Dark Masters of the Night was planned, but scrapped in favor of Lancelot. * Alison was the original representative of Dream Revolution Saga, however, since there was a last minute change, Alexa made the fray. * The game was originally more ambitious, having even more story content, characters and DLC which had to be scrapped. According to the director; only 55% of the original idea made in the final game, unlike the 80% of the original Ties of Battle.